In general, wireless communications systems using beamforming make use of a number of transmit and/or receive antennas and signal processing to create fixed or adaptive transmit/receive beam patterns. The beam patterns may have a directional nature that may result in a performance improvement when compared with unidirectional transmit and/or receive antennas. The use of the beam patterns may yield a transmit/receive gain over wireless communications systems using unidirectional transmit and/or receive antennas.
As such, beamforming has been promoted as a promising technique to increase cell coverage and to improve cell edge spectral efficiencies. However, one main drawback of beamforming is the so called flashlight effect where the channel quality changes between user equipment (UE) measurement and reporting, and NodeB (NB) transmission, due to the changes in the beam pattern of the interfering neighbouring cells.
Other commonly used and typically interchangeable terms for UE may include mobile station, user, terminal, access terminal, subscriber, and so forth, while controller, base station, enhanced NodeB, base terminal station, and so on, may be commonly used terms for NB.
Coordinated beamforming/switching has been suggested as a possible solution to this problem (see C80216m-08—487, Alcatel_Lucent, “Grid-of-Beams (GoB) Based Downlink Multi-User MIMO”, IEEE802.16m, May 2008; and NTT DoCoMo, “Proposals for LTE-Advanced technologies”, R1-082575, Warsaw, Poland, Jun. 30-Jul. 4, 2008”).
Beam switching may provide good performance in heavily loaded cells since there are always UEs that may optimally benefit from a limited number of beams somewhere in the band. The heavily loaded cells ensure that for each beam transmitted by a NB, there are UEs that reported the transmitted beam as a preferred beam.